megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Madarame's Palace
Madarame's Palace, also known as the Museum of Vanity, is a location in Persona 5. It is the Palace of Ichiryusai Madarame. Profile ''Persona 5'' A world within the Metaverse created by Ichiryusai Madarame, the location transforms his shack in Shibuya into a golden, glamorous museum exhibiting his over-inflated ego. The exhibits contains portraits of "apprentices" that Madarame has taken advantage of, stealing their art and threatening to end their careers if they talk back against him. Among these portraits are Yusuke Kitagawa and Natsuhiko Nakanohara. These represent his views as he only sees his apprentices as his own products. The Palace is guarded by security guards and female secretaries. The game's more advanced mechanics such as Treasure Demons and Skill Cards are introduced here. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts first hear of Madarame in their first Mementos heist from the shadow of Natsuhiko Nakanohara, a municipal ward who has been driven into stalking his ex-girlfriend due to Madarame's crimes. Initially the heist was simply an investigation on Madarame, in which the party finds cognitive existences of his pupils that he has taken advantage of in the form of paintings and also multiple exhibits that signify his over inflated ego. However, a deadline is forced in when Yusuke forces Ann to nude model with him, he accidentally discovers multiple copies of "Sayuri" and it was revealed that Madarame was faking those paintings and selling it to bidders. When Madarame noticed this, he was angered and attempts to sue the party and Yusuke for infiltrating his private property. Yusuke was instantly pulled into Madarame's Palace and while being shown evidence, he still refuses to believe in his master's crimes, but an encounter with Shadow Madarame and his guards reveals that he treated Yusuke as nothing other than livestock just like the other pupils he did so with. The revelation angers Yusuke and he awakens Goemon to dispatch Madarame's guards. However, he was exhausted after the fight, so the party were forced to leave the Palace. They managed to send a calling card to Madarame in his exhibit and this alerts him, causing the Treasure, the real "Sayuri" to take form. To trap the thieves, his shadow switches the Sayuri painting with a hehenonomoheji. Thinking he has won, he reveals the real Sayuri painting and reveals to Yusuke about the atrocity he has done to him, then attacks the party. However, he was defeated and his Shadow begs for life, but not before warning the party of a black mask assassin in the Metaverse. The Palace collapses and the party escapes. On the next day, Madarame holds a press conference on TV and admits all of his crimes while going into a meltdown, making him lose all credibility in the art world. Walkthrough *'Lockpicks needed': 4 *'Note': Bringing a lockpick for the Saint's Tunic male armor near the end of the Palace will allow the protagonist to save on money buying equipment. Museum Entrance The party begins an initial exploration of Madarame's Palace on 5/16. Head forward and climb the box truck to gain entrance to the museum at the end of the path. SP Exhibition Room Jump down and examine the paintings. The door to the west is barred, so head north through the next room. The room holds breakable objects which will yield loot for the protagonist. In the next room, head south to find a portrait of Yusuke Kitagawa. After the scene, head west into the next room. Examine the sparkling rack to obtain the Museum Brochure 1 key item, which unlocks the first half of the Palace's map for viewing. A Treasure Chest in the southeast corner of the room holds a Protect Mask accessory. The Locked Chest in the southwest corner contains a Training Whip for Ann, Pearl and Snuff Soul. Head north into the circular room. Examine the giant sculpture at the center of the room. The party will exit the Palace for the day. Museum Entrance The party can once again explore the Palace on 5/18. Head into the museum to find that there are now infrared laser beams blocking routes which will raise the security level when triggered. There are also now Shadows patrolling the floor, however, they cannot see through the infrared laser traps, which act like a barrier. Head north through the laser trapped room and follow the next hallway as it heads to the sculpture room. The protagonist can unlock the door on the east side of this hallway to skip the laser grid room. In the room with the Infinite Spring sculpture, head north into the new areas. The door to the west is barred, so follow the hallway east and north to find the first Safe Room of the Palace. Save and prepare as necessary before continuing onward. There is a Treasure Chest in the northeast corner of the next room containing a Straw Doll item. Continuing through the room, there will be another Treasure Chest containing a Muscle Anklet in the southwest corner. Once through the room, follow the hallway south to unlock the barred door from earlier, then head north. 2nd Exhibition Room While traversing the large room, the party will end up trapped behind a large laser grid after a small scene. After regaining control, the protagonist will be the only one in the party. Climb the storage cage to the southeast to end up on an upper walkway. There is a patrolling Shadow below and a button that the protagonist must hit to lower a partition. The protagonist can either fight the Shadow head on despite the disadvantage or try to lower the partition without being seen. Afterward, regroup with Ann in the room to get her back into the party. Climb back up to the upper walkway and follow it around to the south, then jump down. Pressing the button on the wall will summon a Shadow that will attempt to ambush the party after the small scene where it appears. Instead, use Third Eye and follow the footprints to the large painting on the wall. Examine the crooked painting to move it and reveal the right button to disable the portion of the trap containing Ryuji, after pressing it meet with Ryuji to get him back into the active party. Climb onto the boxes at the northwest end of the room and crawl through an air vent leading to the control room for the lasers. Examine the control terminal to learn that it needs a password in order to access it. Open the door to the south and approach the two Shadows standing in the hallway to overhear a conversation about the password. Access the control terminal again to disable the laser trap completely, then meet up with Morgana. After meeting with Morgana, examine the golden vase to be introduced to the tutorial on Treasure Demons, with the first being Regent. If the protagonist has access to a Psy or Nuclear skill, he can down Regent immediately, otherwise he or Morgana must use Lucky Punch to try and land a critical hit. Talking to it while it's down will immediately add it to the protagonist's stock. Defeating it will net the party a large sum of EXP and money. After the battle, continue east into the unexplored areas. A laser grid blocks the way north entirely, so jump up to the ledge along the east wall and prepare to ambush the patrolling Shadow. There is a Treasure Chest in the women's restroom on the southeast side containing an Ice Ring. This ring will reduce Ice damage taken by the wearer, but will not prevent them from being knocked down if they are weak to Ice skills. The men's room only contains a breakable object. Head north and east to find the next Safe Room. Continue west from the Safe Room and go up the stairs to the north to find two dead ends. The one to the north has a Treasure Chest with a Physical Ointment item inside while the dead end on the south branch has at least one active breakable item. Go back down the stairs and continue west. Entering the next area raises electrical barriers and causes three patrolling Shadows to spawn. Head for the nearest cover and then ambush them as necessary. The Treasure Chest on the west side of the room contains Excorcism Water. After grabbing the chest, use Third Eye to find another crooked painting and examine it to reveal the switch that will deactivate the electrical pylons. Head north into the next area. Central Garden Head north to find an impassible barrier in the central courtyard. After the cutscene, head south to find a new Safe Room. The party can't do anything further at the moment to progress through the Palace. Save and prepare as needed, then leave the Palace for the day. Central Garden (II) The party will automatically work to bypass the door on the next day, as early as 5/19. Ann and Morgana will be in the real world, leaving the protagonist and Ryuji to disable the security once the door opens. When dialogue ends, move forward into the Treasure Hall Lounge. Treasure Hall Lounge There will be a security guard Shadow guarding the doorway ahead. The Security Shadow will take the form of Nue to fight the party. It can be knocked down for an All-Out Attack by using Fire skills. After the battle, head west into the security room and examine the control terminal to shut off the courtyard's security systems completely. Exiting the room sends the pair back to the courtyard. The party will be reunited with Ann and Morgana, and Yusuke will also now be in tow. After the scenes, the party must navigate back to the Palace entrance, with some stops along the way with commentary from Yusuke. In the room with the giant sculpture, the party will be stopped by Shadows when they go to leave. In the scenes that follow, Yusuke will awaken to his Persona and then engage the Embittered Blacksmith and four Foolish Monks alongside the party. Yusuke and the protagonist can use Ice skills to hit the weakness of the Foolish Monks and gain additional turns. Striking them and using the extra actions to attack the Embittered Blacksmith will wittle him down faster. Following the battle, there will be more scenes, and the party will leave the Palace for the day. Central Garden The protagonist is free to determine when the party next infiltrates the Palace. Return to the Central Garden Safe Room and save, then continue on. After exiting the Safe Room, head north to the Treasure Hall Lounge. Treasure Hall Lounge Just north of the giant Madarame statue is another brochure stand. Examine it to receive the Museum Brochure 2, which unlocks the rest of the Palace's map and pinpoints the Treasure's location. Heading west at the hallway split leads to a barred door and a Locked Chest containing a Wind Ring accessory, Pearl and Snuff Soul item. Back at the split, examine the sign to see the hall further in. Yusuke will comment that he feels as though he can walk right into the paintings. Heading east, there will be a hallway where a security laser grid will turn on when the protagonist attempts to pass through, leaving north as the only available direction to go. There will be a Treasure Chest in the room with the patrolling Shadows containing Sacramental Bread. Head north through the door. The path to the east will again be blocked, so head west into the large room. This will be a laser grid maze that the party must navigate. The Shadows will not be able to see the protagonist through the barriers made by the lasers. Head to the southwest side of the room to find a Treasure Chest containing a Hiranya. In the northwest corner, the party can look beyond the shutters to see another security room and a strong Shadow can be seen guarding the hall. Move to examine the Giant Painting on the north wall. Navigate to the left side of the paintings and jump out when prompted, then enter the air duct along the west wall. At the exit of the vent, the protagonist can unlock the barred door from earlier and open a Treasure Chest containing a Zodiac Charm accessory. Move north to fight the security guard Shadow. The Bringer of Misfortune will attempt to stop the party. This Shadow nulls Physical, Gun and Curse attacks; this leaves it open only to elemental attacks or its weakness to Nuclear skills. It will attempt to inflict the Rage status on party members, making their attacks completely ineffective and making them take more damage on top of it. After the Shadow is defeated, the party will receive a Media skill card and the game will show a brief tutorial on their use. There is a Locked Chest on the northeast side of the next security room containing a Bold Eyepatch accessory, Amethyst and Straw Doll item. Entering the security room and examining the control terminal will lead to the party needing to search for the password. Go through the door to the south and approach the two Shadows standing in the hall to the east. Head south to the Giant Madarame Statue and examine it. The password is 1120. Now return to the northwest security room and examine the control terminal to enter the password. This will disable all of the laser grids in the area and raise the grates, which has the side effect of rendering the Shadows in the main hall able to see much more of the area than they could before. Head to the eastern end of the floor. There is a new Safe Room on the north end of the east room. Save and prepare as necessary, then head through the door to the east. Treasure Hall Gallery The door to the south leads nowhere. Head north and around the upper walkway. Taking a wrong path in these paintings can eject the party into the area with the strong Shadow below, although they can defeat it early to render the issue moot if needed. Jump into the painting of the desert and go right. Head up into the red gate in the next painting. Jump out of the next painting near the switch on the righthand side and press it. Re-enter the jungle painting and climb up the rock structure, go right in the desert painting and continue right past the red gate to reach one of the new paintings. Avoid the tentacles in the next painting and jump down near the middle of the ned hanging off the boat. Hit the button to unlock the final painting. Jump down the scaffolding to re-enter the desert painting. Head right through the desert, enter the red gate, climb the rocks in the jungle and the party will be able to exit the next painting at the other end. Follow the east hallway to reach a room with a Treasure Chest containing a Snuff Soul item. There is a Shadow hiding in the women's restroom in the lower area. The men's restroom contains a Treasure Chest with a Straw Doll item inside. Go north through the doors to reach the next area. ??? Follow the twisted labyrinth path north and head east after jumping down to find a Treasure Chest containing a Witch Amulet accessory. Climb the ledge to the north when ready to ambush the patrolling Shadow. Enter the blue doorway to be teleported to another section. Head into the next blue door and move forward until the party stops to examine the paintings. Answering incorrectly will cause Shadows to spawn. Stating that the red painting is the real Sayuri will open a new path. Enter the golden door to be faced with another puzzle. The middle painting with the tree branch in the background is the real Sayuri. Enter the next gold door. In the next area, follow the path to the very end and drop down next to the new blue door. The real Sayuri will be the painting at the south end of the stairs, with the hair draped in front of the woman's shoulder. Enter the blue door, then enter the gold door at the bottom of the stairs. Follow the path west to find a Treasure Chest containing a Crimson Ring, then head north. Main Treasure Hall Head north to the red exclamation point. After the scenes, head west to find a new Safe Room. Head north into the security room and examine the Control Terminal. Go through the available options to continue. The party will be thrown into a battle with three Hunting Wolf Spirits. After the battle, head around the hallways to the north to reach a balcony with a Locked Chest containing a Saint's Tunic male armor and a Pearl. After collecting the chest continue following the hallway upward. On the way up, the protagonist can open another Treasure Chest containing Magic Ointment. There will be another new Safe Room at the end of the hallway. Save and then enter the next room the the east. Cross the suspended platforms for more cutscenes. Return to the room and examine the lever on the north wall. The protagonist will now be able to send the Calling Card when ready. Treasure Madarame's Treasure is a recreation of the Sayuri painting in its original state, which depicts Yusuke's mother holding him as a baby. Yusuke later gives the painting to Sojiro Sakura as thanks for letting him stay at Cafe Leblanc for one night. In Royal, should the protagonist successfully trigger the third term events, Madarame will repent for his crimes and allow Yusuke to exhibit Sayuri in an art museum using his mother's name. This is actually an illusion created by Takuto Maruki and the painting is promptly returned to its original place once the illusion breaks. Gear Updated gear available once Madarame's Palace becomes accessible. Melee= |-| Ranged= |-| Armor= |-| Accessory= Enemies Bosses Trivia *When translated, the sign on Madarame's Palace's exterior reads: "The Great Artist Madarame's Museum." This symbolizes Madarame's vanity and desire for recognition, referring to how he sees himself as a great artist despite how he steals his pupils’ work as his own. *Unused models in the game's coding display western paintings and sculptures, as well as a painting of a woman which might be the original design of "Sayuri." This indicates that Madarame might be intended to be involved with Western art instead of Japanese art. Gallery Category:Persona 5 Locations